Why not?
by blaze534master
Summary: Some weird as hell fic I came up with, it's a weird fic, expect randomness. yeah sorry no Oc's by Soulhook here, he changed his mind, but the fic is still going on. In case you haven't noticed i'm really bad with summaries, the storyline is good though, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Soulhook? Hey look listen hey. Hey look listen! Hey! Why did I write this? Cause I can.

Chapter one meeting the locals

Not again, though I shouldn't be surprised. Weird shit always happens to me. This occasion might be a little stranger than most. For one I was staring straight up at a dozen swords, spears, and axes. Two I had no memory of why I was here; and three I couldn't fucking move.

"Get him up." a female voice said. Following its command, four male soldiers, (Or what I believed to be male.) in gold and white armor lifted my limp form from the ground. It looked pretty cool too. Its chest plate and arm guards were reinforced, the shin and thigh armor was well made but very light. I'm sure they could deflect quite a few blows before giving way though. The helmets were open faced with a red horse hair plume on top. I couldn't quite make out their faces though; my vision was still a bit blurry. The one piece of comfort I still had was that I was still larger than them; even if it was just by a foot or two. Shortly after they were able to get me to my feet, I was slowly getting feeling back into my limbs. I had the power to move my head! At least I could breathe fire if things got ugly. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest clearing of some kind. We were surrounded by large trees with massive thorns jutting out. I was guessing it was much denser than it should be.

And then my eyes fell upon them. One was wearing the same type of armor as the guards, except with a few portions missing like the armor around the biceps, chest, and thighs. The other wore the same except it was black and dark blue, instead of gold and white. They were sisters, though why they had different color armor... And apparently different skin tones was beyond me. They also had different symbols, one a sun and the other a crescent moon. The one with the sun on her chest was obviously the older sister. Her skin was very light and pale; I think it was actually white. Her hair was strange, it seemed to move on its own accord. It was also a strange color, or colors. It was pink, blue, and green. Her eyes were a nice green, and I noticed a small golden crown on her head. The younger sister was much the same, except for her skin being a dark blue for some reason. Her crown was black while her hair was a slightly lighter blue, and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire. The older one spoke, apparently I had done some shit, heh... Hope I wasn't drunk.

"What did you do to my student?" she asked sternly. "If I fucked her don't worry, she's not pregnant." but it came out as a groan along with a little blood. "Tch, take him; he may be of use to us when he can move." she told the soldiers before turning and walking into the undergrowth. Or she would have if she didn't disappear in a flash of light. The younger sibling lingered a bit before disappearing as well. I tried to stand on my feet, but was immediately hit in the face with a sword pommel. I remained conscious until I hit the floor. *Darkness.*

I don't know how long I was out, but I knew when I next woke up that I was chained to the floor in a kneeling position. There didn't seem to be a shortage of light though, so I guessed it was around midday. I was about to freak out, until I noticed I was in a throne room of sorts. In front of me were both sisters, along with a handful of guards sitting side by side near the thrones. The elder's throne was as bright as day, while the younger's depicted the moon and the night sky.

"Can you speak?" I heard the elder ask.

"I-I think so" I coughed out.

"So he can speak. Guards give him some water." the younger sibling said. There was some whispering coming from the guards, as one carefully gave me something to drink. After he backed up, I experimentally tugged at my chains to see if I could break out. I found that I could, but it would take some doing. However long I was out brought back enough strength for me to at least get myself to a dignify-able position. I stood up all the while flexing, causing the chains and locks to snap off one by one. I felt a few magical bonds disappear as well. I took one shuddering step forward before falling to my knee. Cursing I flexed and pushed until I was able to stand even if I was shaky. A few guards drew their weapons at my movement.

"I wish no trouble, nor can I cause any in the state I'm in." I told them with heavy breaths.

"So you say, but how can we believe that when you effortlessly snapped your chains?" the elder sister asked. I laughed at that. Then after a few more laughs I had coughed up blood. I loved the colorfulness of everything here, even if it was all a bit blurry. The elder sister's hair was basically a moving rainbow with only three colors! Wait what did she say?

"Easy? It took most of what little strength I had left to do that. I still can't see very well either, not to mention I'm barely standing as is." I said with heavy breath. "Though I have yet to experience the pleasure of your names highnesses." It was really easy to tell they were royalty.

"Celestia, and this is my younger sister Luna." Celestia responded pointing to Luna.

"Nice to meet you both, truly it's an honor. Name's Blaze to those that are close to me, but that is of no concern. I thank you for not trying to kill me right away, and uh... You mentioned something about a student before I was knocked out?"

"Oh yes... Twilight, she was practicing a spell... When I didn't hear from her in four days, I sent out a search party. That's where we found you and a small portal."

"You didn't send anyone in... Did you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Her best friends, why?" I sighed heavily before saying.

"Then they're most likely dead. I'll go after them if you want, but I can't promise they'll all come back alive or at all" They both gasped after hearing what I'd said.

"Where are they?" Luna asked.

"My home most likely; hopefully they ran into my family other than something else." I was starting to feel better now, my wounds were closing up. Thank Alice for my rapid healing.

"What do you mean something else?" Celestia asked worried.

"We have a variety of creatures where I'm from. Some massive and dangerous, others small yet deadly. I am part of the top three races there. Even so, anything and everything they run into can kill and eat them" I stated seriously. They discussed something with each other, when they both finished they looked very worried.

"We have decided that we will let you go." It took a few seconds but I burst out laughing.

"L-Let me go? Thanks mom, but I don't need permission. It was an offer which it seems you've taken." I said after calming down.

"Er... yes well... does that- does that mean you'll do it?" Celestia asked. I am pretty sure they've never had an outburst like that in response one of their 'Royal decrees'.

"Yeah sure, why not? I need someone to take me there though, because I have no idea where it is."

"Of course. Phalanx escort him to the Ever-free forest, get a chariot if needed." Celestia ordered.

"Yes your majesty. Come along sir." A rather important looking guard said. I shrugged and followed him. The chariot was big enough to hold us both, and was being pulled by two very large horses with... wings? When we were airborne I got a good look at the place I was being held. It was a large stereotypical castle built into a mountain, surrounded by a high class city. We proceeded to fly over a lower class town that bordered a nasty looking forest. Soon we settled down in a clearing not too far from the small town.

"Okay there's the portal, please try to bring them back." Phalanx said.

"No promises but I'll do my best; cool name bro." I jumped through the portal before he could respond. When I was on the other side all my power, strength, and magical abilities returned to me at one hundred percent. I was even more pleased to find out I had been dumped in the middle of my city. I received a couple of shocked looks from some of my guards when they saw me step out of the portal they had been guarding.

"My lord! Why were you in there?" One of them asked.

"Because fuck you that's why! I am king for a reason; I need not explain why and where I go. You only need to know that I was there. Furthermore, why are you questioning me?" I asked with my regal tone of voice making him freak out.

"Uh.. um er..." he stuttered.

"Calm down I'm fucking with you. Anyway have a few people come through this portal before me?" I asked.

"Yes sir, seven came in total. One by her lonesome, and then six others shortly after. We sent them to the garrison for questioning."

"Good, let them know they are to be freed, and that I will personally go to retrieve them."

"Y-yes sire!" the guard replied before opening his mouth to let out a loud avian shriek.

With a curt nod I spread my wings to their full length of forty feet, (I'm heavy shut the fuck up; screw logic.) and flew off towards the garrison. I never really take the time to look over my city, but when you're flying over it and the sun is setting it just makes it impossible to ignore it. I flew straight up and I looked down at all the crystal buildings and my citizens, either walking or flying around doing their daily thing. 'Let's give them a show.' I thought to myself. My body was coated in fire and it started to expand, grow, and change. After it had stopped I took a second to marvel at my true form.

I was massive in every sense of the word, easily as big as mountain. I was so large I blocked out the sun from the entire city, and it was an impressive city too. Then again I wouldn't be the Phoenix King if I wasn't massive. I was covered in dark red feathers, and at the top of my head I sported four feathers that stood up tipped with a sapphire blue. Humans say I look like a mix between a swan and a peacock, but my beak is heavy and pointed meant for ripping through the toughest of objects including dragon scales.

I spread my wings to their full length and let out a quote unquote 'majestic bird call' *cough cough* SCREECH! *cough* while coated in fire. At the size I was it only took me two flaps to be right over the garrison. While I was hovering over it, I saw a group of guards along with seven kids walk out. I turned back into my human form and started to free fall. It was a long distance from the ground, so I sprouted wings to speed up my decent. I landed in front of the group with enough force to shake the ground beneath us causing them to stumble slightly. I stood up and smiled at the slightly shocked group.

"Blaze?" I looked closer at the lead guard and realized it was my leading general Jasmine.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked with a smirk.

"Great a little slow, but good!" she replied hugging me. "So why do you need these seven, and do you need all of them? The dragon looks tasty." she said licking her lips, god the many things I've done. I have always been glad to include this beautiful Brunette as a friend with benefits; and I don't care what anyone says, she looks great in her armor. I heard a gasp that shook me out of my thoughts. I looked behind her and saw six girls all about seventeen, accompanied by a small purple dragon with green spines and green cat like eyes.

"No, they obviously care about him so let him be. Tell the others I won't be back for a bit alright?"

"Yes sire." she said saluting. I leaned forward and kissed her, she was a bit taller than me so I had to tilt my head up a bit. I swatted her ass and smiled innocently when she glared at me, I then turned my attention to the seven behind me.

"So... hey." I said calmly.

"Who are you?" A girl with dark purple hair... She's not human, is she a hybrid? No she looks like a-a unicorn? She looks almost human, if it wasn't for her skin color and horn she could pass for one. Hair had violet highlights, she was wearing something akin to a librarians outfit with a matching dark blue skirt.

"No one important. Oh yeah, Celestia says hi."

"You know Celestia!?" all seven cried out.

"Uh... yeah... she sent me to come to get you. So yeah, if you want to go home follow me." I told them turning towards the direction of the portal. Before I could go anywhere the purple one grabbed. I sighed and turned to face her.

"We can't leave yet! This is another world! Think of the things we could learn!" she shouted with way to much enthusiasm.

"Twi' I think you should lay off the questions till we get back." a blonde girl wearing a Stetson said. She reminded me of a farmer with her slight accent. I took the time to further survey the rest of her friends. One had spiky rainbow colored hair, I shit you not. She also had rather small wings folded against her back. There were two with pink hair, one was all poofy and curly, while the other was long and straight and she had small yellow wings. The last one seemed to be of higher class than the others. Her hair was a light purple and swirled, she wore a necklace with three diamonds. When I looked back to Twilight and the stetson girl, I saw the rainbow haired one looking right into my shades; she was floating in place because I was a little over two feet taller than her.

"Why did that girl call you sire?" she asked.

"Well that's because I'm..." I was cut off by a screech I knew all too well. I looked up and saw Rosie in her Phoenix form eyeing me. I quickly remembered that this week was mating season for my species. "Jasmine! Escort them to the portal and clear all civilians out of the way! I'm going back with them, but I'll have to hold out long enough first, GO!" I shouted sprouting wings and flying up to meet my wife.

"Hey Blaze! Come home I need you to fulfill you duty as king." she said leaning forward a bit. I was very nervous, there wasn't any room for me to grow and she is only slightly smaller than me. Hey being a queen has perks too.

"Heh... listen honey, I uh... have some business to take care of, but I'll be back soon and I'll be able to take care of you then alright?" I asked floating in front of her beak. Imagine being a fly in front of a blue whale. Now imagine that the blue whale was twenty feet bigger, and whose mind was clouded with nothing but thoughts of sex. Now imagine that if it didn't hear what it wanted to hear it would come after you, which means immense pain. Then you'll get a glimpse of what I was feeling when she frowned.

"No, now!" she lunged at me and I barely managed to dodge out of the way. 'Damn it! I have to get out of the city!' I thought flying towards the quickest way out.

"Can't catch me!" I shouted rocketing off towards the edge of the cliffs. I wasn't worried about her catching me. No if it was running she could definitely catch me, but when it comes to flying I'm the fastest on Ru... HOLY SHIT! She was right in front of me cutting off my path. We were on the outskirts of the city so this is where the age old saying comes into bloom. "Fuck it." I started to change and crashed into her with my full weight.

"Ooh! I knew you were dominant but did you have to take me in the city?" she asked lustfully.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd absolutely love for me to make you scream my name while I take you in the middle of my city, but I need to tell you something" I said leaning toward her ear.

"What is it my king?" she asked in a lustful tone.

"That ain't gonna happen... BYE!" I shouted spreading my wings and bailing the fuck out. I changed back and landed heavily in front of Jasmine and a few soldiers. I wanted to make a joke but I didn't have the time.

"Sire they're all through and all civilians have been evacuated from this area." Jasmine said standing in front of the portal.

"Good, if worse comes to worse distract her long enough to realize that it'll take some time for me to get back." I told her.

"Yes sir! We won... BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. I turned and saw Rosie releasing a wave of concentrated fire at me. It looked more like a beam, but I had something ready for it.

"Royal CANNON!" I opened my mouth and a beam of similar size shot out. Both beams collided but mine was denser so it smashed through hers, it continued on to impact with her face making her stumble. "I'll be back take care!" I shouted jumping through the portal closing it behind me. "Phew made it" I said collapsing on the ground.

"What was that!?" Twilight quietly asked, HAH! sarcasm.

"Well since you asked so nicely that was my wife back there" I said sitting up.

"No offense sugercube, but how is that your wife? stetson girl asked.

"Before I answer any more questions, I would like to know your names. I already know Twilight, but I don't know the rest of you."

"Well first, thanks for the help, this is AppleJack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike" Twilight said pointing to them all in turn.

"So that's spike?" I asked pointing at Futtershy. She let out the most adorable little 'eep' that I've ever heard while hiding behind her hair. The one who I knew was Spike (It was the dragon who else?) got an angry look in his eyes. "I'm messing with you, and if you were wondering Jasmine was serious about wanting to eat you." I said spreading and stretching my wings, Rainbow and Fluttershy were all over me when I spread them, each for different reasons though.

"Wow! How fast can you fly?"

"Oh my, are they supposed to bend like that?" Fluttershy asked tapping a certain area of my right wing.

"Well that's not good." I said looking at the crease in the middle of my right wing. I took a deep breath then snapped it back in place, I grunted at the pain but it went away as soon as I retracted my wings. "To answer both your questions very fast, and no they don't bend that way." I said standing up before immediately falling down.

"Are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked kneeling next to me.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine, just very tired" I said struggling to get on my feet again. "Oh yeah quick question does your clothing represent your personality?" I asked. Seriously though Fluttershy was wearing a light green shirt with three pink butterflies on it, she was also wearing a spring green skirt and shoes. It looked really nice on her.

"Actually, yeah. We usually wear things that represent us and what we do." Twilight said. I didn't notice at first but she had a white six pointed star surrounded by four smaller lavender stars.

"Yeah I control weather patterns and stuff so that's why my clothes are like this." Dash said. She was wearing a blue shirt with a cloud and a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out design on it, as well as white short's and blue sneakers.

"I throw parties!" Pinkie shouted all to enthusiastically. She was mostly pink, actually everything she was wearing was pink except the three balloons on her shirt.

"I work and live on Sweet Apple Acres." AJ said. She wears a stetson a light green and orange plaid shirt with three red apples on it, faded blue jeans and what looked like cow boy boots, her blonde hair was tied into a braided ponytail.

"I work as a fashionista, I make all sorts of the latest styles of clothing." Rarity told me. She wore a frilly white shirt and equally frilly light blue skirt, along with dark purple high heels.

"MY name is Spike, I work as an assistant to Twilight." he was slightly smaller than the girls. His green spines clashed with his purple scales that were visible under his green T-shirt and shorts.

"Your a dragon yes?" I asked Spike. He nodded. I then turned to the others wondering what they were."So what are you girls?"

"We're unicorns." Twilight said pulling Rarity closer.

"We're pegasai!" Rainbow said patting Flutttershy's head.

"Pinkie and I are earth ponies." AJ said pulling Pinkie in closer.

"Cool... so what are the princesses?" I asked.

"They're Alicorns." Twilight replied happily.

"Wait... they're what?" I asked a little bit of saliva starting to pool in my mouth.

"Alicorns, why? Have you heard of them where your fr... are you okay?" at that point drool started falling from my mouth. I quickly wiped it away and blushed from embarrassment, I didn't tell them why I was drooling though, what would they have said if I told them Alicorns had the richest and tastiest meat (not to mention it was the most sought after) of any animal back home. So instead...

"A smell made me start drooling. Any of you know what it might be?" I asked. I swear I saw Rarity blush. I didn't do anything except point out a couple of chariots that were heading towards our clearing. It was lead by Phalanx, after he landed I limped over to the one he was along with Spike; the girls got into the remaining chariot. The chariots took off and the morning sun shined into my shades. I wanted to shake my feathers in he morning light, but they wouldn't fit in the chariot. The chariots took us back to the castle, where two royal sisters were waiting for us.

"Twilight!" Celestia said happily scooping her up into eager arms.

"Princess!" Twilight responded hugging her back. After their hugging session Celestia turned to face me, I saw her biting her lip but I didn't know why.

"Blaze... erm thank you for returning them all safe and unharmed but..."

"But?" I asked.

"But I... nothing is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually yes, can you open the portal again? I lost all my energy when I came back, but I don't know why, so now I can't open one myself to go back." I said rubbing my head a bit and fighting to not drool from the smell of an Alicorn.

"Oh... no I'm sorry, but I can't." she said.

"But princess I can open it!" Twilight countered.

"No, I'm sorry, but I won't risk anyone of my subject's lives if something comes out of there. she replied cutting Twilight off.

"Well it was worth a shot." I said rolling my shoulders. "Man this is going to be a long year." I said snapping my arms, shoulders, and wing sheaths. I opened my wings up, we were still outside so I didn't worry about hitting anything. "Well I'll get out of your hair so you don't need to worry about me." I said prepping my wings for flight.

"Wait!" I stopped right before I could flap. Luna was the one who halted me. I refolded my wings and listened to what she had to say. "Since it seems you have nowhere to stay, I was wondering if you would accept a room in the castle?" she asked.

"If it's not to much trouble then, yes thank you" I said bowing slightly.

"Luna a word please." Celestia pulled Luna away inside. I really wasn't paying attention, to their conversation I was to busy paying attention to Luna's delicious looking wings.

"Blaze?" I snapped out of my daze and saw Luna smiling at me.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I spaced out yes?"

"I convinced my sister to let you stay so please follow me to your room." she told me before walking further inside the castle. I quickly followed her inside. We went through and around many corridors until we reached a massive double door made of solid oak.

"This is my and Celly's room, yours is right next to it." she gestured to a smaller door made of oak. I pushed it open to reveal a relatively nice looking bedroom with a bathroom to the left, as well as a balcony looking out over the city built into the mountainside. It was still light out but I was tired, I told Luna goodbye before passing out on the bed.

"Hey look, listen you fucking annoying fairy!"


	2. meeting the locals part 2

Hey Soulhook? Hey look listen hey. Hey look listen! Hey! Why did I write this? Cause I can.

Chapter one meeting the locals 2

Well here we go with another chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it or not whatever BRONIES!

_Ahahahahaa... well it seems a new player has joined in on this game, well then let's see what he's capable of? Hope he's more fun than those_ sister's.

I woke up face down on a nice plushy bed with my shades tilted to the side.

"Crap" I said pushing myself up off the bed, wiping a bit of drool off my mouth, and fixed my shades so they covered my eyes again. My stomach growled and I began to worry about if they had meat to eat or not, really hope they do or else... things aren't going to get pretty in this world. First things first though... shower, I woke up in a patch of dirt so I really need one. The shower was pretty big, it had more than enough room for me, it was actually bigger than I was which I did not expect since I was bigger than everyone here, as a matter of fact this shower seemed to be made for something around ten feet in height and fifteen feet long. It's ridiculous.

I was glad they they had shampoo and stuff in here, but I fail to see the need to have an ass load of products that confuse the crap out of me. So I just grabbed a random shampoo bottle and got clean, I grabbed a towel and grabbed the cloths I had taken off and placed it into my shades compartment where I hold all my extra stuff in case of emergency, which would count in this situation.

"Blaze? Are you awake?" I heard the voice of Celestia say.

"Yes please don't come in yet though, I am just coming out of the shower" I said quickly changing into my usual attire. "Alright come in" I said. The door opened revealing her wearing a light white sleeping gown with her hair down still waving but not as much as it was the previous day.

"Good morning Blaze, I hope you had a nice sleep and I came to apologize once again for not opening the portal for you,and I sincerely hope you can forgive me for that but the reasons were just" she said with a sad look.

"No worries, I would have made the same decision too. Though I do have a concern not only for my well being but for your's as well, what is your basic diet?" I asked.

"Mostly greens, though I do bring in sweets in from time to time, Pinkie makes some of the most delicious cupcakes, but other than that fruit's and vegetables are what we usually eat, why?" oooh.. problem there.

"Well I ask because I eat rather large portions of meat, and the longer I go without it the more well... feral I become, if you don't have any places that serve it what sort of large creatures do you have? I'm sure I could get it from one of them" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh... I see, well thank you for informing me of this, I would hate to have done something, unpleasant to you to stop you. We do have some restaurants that serve meat in Canterlot, but I do not think they will react well to you, your larger than even I and you sport no sign of being like us, so that just leaves the option of you getting something to eat here from one of our chefs, they may not like it, but they will manage" she said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged her much to her surprise.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it, especially considering I might not have eaten for five days" I said with a growl to emphasize it. She had a horrified look on her face though.

"Five days!? That is just terrible! Come we must go immediately!" she shouted pretty much dragging me through the hallways. The servants gave us some pretty strange looks, heck I would too if I saw Alice dragging Fury around the house, pretty sure that's how they felt, DAFUQ!?

"Um is it necessary to practically drag me there?" I asked forced to lean forward on account of my height.

"OH! Excuse me i'm sorry!" she said letting go of me and blushing slightly.

"Heh heh, no problem, I know you were just worried about me" I said walking beside her now.

"So Blaze, my student Twilight tells me you are not as you seem, so tell me what are you really?" she asked. I sighed, but I knew I was going to have to tell her but I had hoped it wasn't going to be so soon.

"Well, i'm sure she told you but if not... I am a phoenix, have you heard of them before?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I have one as a pet, can you change so I can see?" she asked getting a giddy look on her face. She's different, guess it was just the pressure.

"Unfortunately no, i'm too big to change in here, I won't fit, and i'll most likely destroy the entire castle" I said.

"Nonsense Philomena fits on my shoulder quite easily, you can't be much bigger" she said.

"Well from what it sounds, it seems that our two species is much different in terms of size then." I said as we entered the kitchen.

"We will talk more later, good morning Quick cuts, do you know how to prepare meat? It seems our guest here eats it" she said to a rather large brown horse wearing a chef's hat... no really there was a horse right there wearing a chefs hat with a... Knife and cleaver tattoo on his ass.

"Of course princess, I will get on it right away" it said before it changed into a humanoid figure wearing a full on chefs uniform but his colors were all the same. Wellllllll, it seems that they can change their shape too... it's not on the same level but it definitely explains the showers.

"Well thank you, have the other's prepare the usual for me and my sister yes?" the horse dude nodded. "Excellent! Blaze follow me we can talk while we wait" she said leading me to a rather large dining table were Luna was reading a book. She smiled when she watched enter.

"Good morning Blaze, I hope you slept well" she said.

"Yes very well thank you, I'm glad you let me sleep here, I really appreciate it" I said with a smile.

"Your welcome, come sit, I am sure we have much to talk about" she said patting a seat next to her.

"Yes but if you don't mind i'll take that seat" Celeastia said slipping in beside her sister.

"Uh... okay?" I said sitting down a little farther away. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Well we wish to know about where it is you come from?" Luna asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, from the small glimpse i've seen so far, your world is not like mine, never thought i'd see the day where food ruled at the top of the food chain, and herbivores no less"

"What do you mean food?" Celestia asked.

"Well where i'm from size means survival, the bigger you are the harder it is for you to get eaten, even then, we chose to grow stronger in both physical and magical areas. In such we were able to grow into one of the most successful species in our home, though we are not the top of the food chain, we share it with two other's, Dragons and Shadows. We three make up the highest of the great races, there are other's but the top three is the ones I just mentioned." I said.

"Okay, you still have not explained why WE are classified as food" she said.

"Well where I come from Alicorns... well, they are a delicacy, their meat is more sought after than any other creature, as such they've nearly been hunted to extinction, very few exist and the only ones that can actually afford to eat them are the wealthiest of all the races, I myself have been lucky enough to get a taste. It was absolutely amazing, as if it were a bite of heaven" I said drooling.

"Umm..." they both said. I quickly realized why and wiped my mouth.

"D-don't worry, I usually don't eat sentient creatures unless provoked or i'm on the brink of starvation" I said waving my hands.

"W-when you said you were too big to fit in this room, how big are you?" I smirked and looked up at the ceiling.

"How big is this mountain?" I asked the smile not leaving.

"Here is the food you ordered princess, and the... 'special' order for your guest" he said with slight distaste. He could have said it with poison for all I cared, it was MEAT... and it smelled amazing!

"Thank you, Quick cuts, i'm sure it will taste amazing as usual thank..." she never got to finish that statement. I had jumped over to the plate and bite down onto it, I had tilted my head back and devoured the meat in quick succession. I let go of the plate and caught it, it was less than a pound of meat but it still was enough to satisfy my hunger for the moment, it was good enough.

"What was that?" I heard Luna ask in slight shock.

"Eh? Oh it's just the way I eat when i'm hungry, I did warn you I ate meat, but I probably should have warned you I'm more animal than anything else really" I said with a smile while licking my lips with my abnormally large tongue.

"Oh... well... it seems you are not like I, suspected of you" Celestia said in shock.

"Yes and I am sorry, we do try to act 'civilized' as you so put it, but we started out as animals, not mindless beasts, but something similar. We try to fit into the society of the weak, of humans in which grew with us, but with much less success, they were the weakest link of our societies. So instead of some ideals of destroying the weakest portion, we merged with them, we are vain, and that is why we take the shapes of them. Now I don't know if you have had humans in your world but... it doesn't matter, I believe i've explained enough about me, so what of you?" I asked after cuts left us.

"W-well we run on a matriarchal society, with my sister and I as princess Co- rulers"

"So who's queen?" I asked.

"What?" they both asked.

"Well if it's a matriarchal society then one of you should be a queen yes? Or am I just spouting some nonsense to you?"

"Oh, no we are able to become a Queen, it is simply because we don't have anyone as a husband yet" Celestia said with a slight blush.

"When you marry you keep the power right? I doubt you'd want to share it with someone else, don't get me wrong it's just because they might not be accustom to ruling over something as large as a country" I interrupted.

"Only if he or she is accustomed or knows of how politics work, if not we will remain as rulers until he or she learns" Luna said taking a sip of what smelled like apple juice. We kept talking about things some of which we dodged or avoided like my status as king for instance or being immune to magic, I waited patiently for them to finish eating, and when they did I asked them if it would be fine if I went exploring.

"You may do so, but I would like for you to go and Visit my student Twilight first, There is a town further down the mountain called Ponyville, she lives in a large tree near the center of town, I promised her she could ask you some questions. You don't mind do you?" Celestia asked.

"Not at all, thanks again for letting me stay here, i'll get out of your hair for now, I need to stretch my wings" I said with a slight grimace.

"Our pleasure, I enjoyed this little informative talk, hopefully we can talk about something other than the places we grew up in and have a conversation of more friendly stature" Luna said waving at me with a smile. I smiled back at her and heading back to the room I was staying in, once inside I opened the apparently window doors and jumped off the small balcony unfurling my wings and taking flight.

I soared high up to get a little feeling back in my wings and to get a better view of everything. I took a deep breath and took in the beautiful sight of this place, it was all so colorful and clean! It doesn't seem that the law of survival is in play much here, it all just seemed so... delicious. I shook my head to rid myself of that thought and flew over the city of... Canterlot I believe. I saw a train ad followed it down the mountainside for a short while until I saw my destination, I broke off and flapped heavily towards the small town. Okay she lives in a large tree, hmm... shouldn't be too hard to fi- GOT IT! I mentally shouted before tucking my wings in and diving down.

I landed lightly at the front of the door, I also noticed a sign to the left that said library, Bookworm much? I thought before knocking on the door. It was a few seconds later before I was met by a familiar purple girl with a horn.

"Oh hey! Come on in, I have a few questions to ask you!" she said giddily.

"Hope I don't regret it" I said needing to duck under the doorway. The inside was pretty roomy, it had multiple shelves all around filled to the brim with books, though that should be expected.

"Take a seat, i'll have spike bring us some tea" she said before calling out to the little purple dragon. I sat down on the couch opposite of her armchair, it was only reasonable considering i'm much bigger than her.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"EVERYTHING! What are you? What was that world called? Why do you wear shades? Why don't they look like other shades? Why are you so big? How can you change form..." and so on came the damn questions. Where's the insta regret button? I managed to answer most of her questions keeping the more personal ones to myself, though it came a little heated when it came down to my shades.

"No I won't take them off!" I said.

"Why not?! It won't take more than a second!" she pleaded.

"NO! These were made for me and me alone, you wouldn't even be able to use them" I said stubbornly.

"That's even more reason for me to study them! Why do they only work for you? What do they even do? How were they made?"

"They do just about everything! They were made specifically for my body. I don't know magic I guess. EVEN SO! You can't take them for study and that's final!" I growled. I heard Spike cough and turned my gaze onto him, he had been relatively quiet up until now and very unnoticed, but when I turned back to Twilight she had stood up and was now reaching for my shades. But unfortunately for her I knew her weakness, WITNESS THE ANCIENT ART OF! Being taller than you! I thought before quickly standing up to my full height.

"NO FAIR! You can't just pull height on me!" she complained jumping to try and reach.

"I've told you already, I won't let you look at them!" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine then, if height won't work then let's go with this" she said with a smirk. she stood back and her horn started to glow with a faint purple mist. A couple seconds later her eyebrows scrunched up and the mist grew stronger, a fem more seconds a purple light was emanating from her horn and she was shaking.

"Hey don't hurt yourself!" I said taking a step towards her. Right before I touched her the light from her horn faded and she fell back.

"SPIKE!" she yelled. A few seconds later, Spike showed up with a quill and a scroll in his hands.

"Yeah?" he asks ready for writing... whatever.

"Send an urgent note to Celestia, tell her to come immediately" she said urgently. Spike wrote like the wind before breathing green fire on it, though instead of being reduced to ash it turned into smoke and blew out the window.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" I asked.

"Magic" was his reply.

"Fine then i've got other ways to learn" I said replaying exactly what happened from my shades. I love these things, so many things inside them yet even I don't know where it ends, but they do help me learn new techniques or spells simply by seeing them. What brought me out of my 'studying' was Celestia swinging open the door, which promptly made me jump and hit my head.

"What do you need Twilight? ...and are you okay Blaze?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine" I said with a smile while rubbing the top of my head.

"Magic doesn't work on him!" Twilight interrupted. That made Celestia go wide-eyed and look at me, I shrugged when she walked over to me.

"Is this true?" Celestia asked.

"Try and find out" she grit her teeth and I saw her horn light up. just like before nothing happened to me, not sure if anything was supposed to happened but if there was it didn't happen. Like Twilight she put a little more effort into it, unlike her though, the air itself seemed to get thicker. I raised an eyebrow but did nothing. A few more seconds and she had beads of sweat on her forehead, the air got thicker still but Twilight and Spike seemed fine so I wasn't too worried.

"It seems that you are" she said after giving up.

"Yep"

"How is that? Do you have something that makes you immune?"

"It's his Glasses!" Twilight shouted again. They couldn't see it but I rolled my eye's, though I did let out a grunt to show my annoyance.

"Let us see then" Celestia said holing out her hand.

"hmm... Nope"

"Give them" she said.

"NO" I said defiantly.

"Give them now or there will be consequences" she said in a motherly fashion.

"You sound like a mother"

"Well i'm no-, did you say A mother?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Well usually you say MY mother, why didn't you?" she asked curiously. Que awkward silence.

"Well it's because... I... I don't have a mother" I said unable to meet her eyes. I heard all three of them gasp, but I didn't care, I was used to that reaction.

"Who raised you then?" Celestia asked.

"I did, I had to look after my two siblings as well, and where I come from, it ain't easy" I said sadly still not looking at them.

"H-how did you survive?" she asked. Unlike Twilight she knew what was around and about on my home, I didn't get that far with Twilight.

"I survived by fighting, that's why i'm still alive, because I fight, if I didn't I would have been eaten or killed" I had looking back at them now. "And something that also helped keep us alive was to not show weakness, though that is not the reason I will not hand these over. The reason is because I have images of my family on these, and i will never part with them" I said sternly. Celestia sighed.

"Well it seems that I can't force you, even if I did you still wouldn't hand them over, so I guess we'll just have to leave you alone until you feel like sharing then. Alright Twilight?" she asked looking down at her. Twilight sighed but nodded.

"But could you please tell me ONE thing about them?" she pleaded. I sighed but decided to show her one thing, I had to tap a few things but eventually a holographic screen popped out of my shades showing a family picture, it was me, my siblings, Alice her sister, my kids nieces and nephews, my apprentices, and my closest friends. I smiled at the ridiculous faces we made in the picture, after about a minute I shut it down. Thankfully, someone had knocked on the door somewhat urgently interrupting Twilight from another barrage of questions. The door was opened by Spike who was blown aside by a Cyan and rainbow blur, said blur crashed into Twilight.

"Twilight!, you've got to come quick! The Timber wolves have attacked Fluttershy! Aj is already there helping out but we need some more!" Rainbowdash yelled.

"Huh? OH! Alright let's go!" Twilight said before they blinked out in a magenta flash.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just daily problems, you should go with them, i've learned that when it seems small it actually turns into a big problem. Well I need to get back, you can find them right?" I just pointed to my nose and nodded. Same as Twilight she disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"You can smell them?" Spike asked. Tough little guy huh?

"Yeah, we learn how to do these kind of things when we are young, along with a few other survival techniques, i'll teach you about it sometime okay?" I said exiting the door. After closing the door I closed my eye's and breathed in deep, I had picked up four scents, Aj, Rd, Twilight, and Fluttershy. As well as... moving wood? I can tell it's moving because FUCKING LOGIC!

"This can't be good" I said spreading out my wings and jumping into the sky.

Fuck this i'm done! RRRGH! this took so long and it isn't even how I wanted it to come out! I get so angry figuring out how bad it is! #YOLO! Fuck that shit!

BROHOOF!


End file.
